Keajaiban Cokelat
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Keajaiban cokelat Valentine, benarkah itu bisa terjadi? An UlquiHime fic, requested by Shicchi! XD


Yosh, satu fic dengan ide dadakan berhasil kuselesaikan di minggu ini. Shicchi, inilah fic yang kau minta waktu itu! :3

* * *

******Keajaiban Cokelat******

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO. Aku hanyalah author abal yang sering berimajinasi... :p

.

An UlquiHime fic, with a little of IchiHime. A requested fic from Shicchi.

-

-

"_Eh, aku barusan membeli komik dari mangaka terkenal itu lho! Katanya khusus Valentine nih!"_

"_Mana? Mana?"_

"_Dan menariknya, ada dongeng Valentine yang menjadi ide utama dari cerita ini!"_

"_Memangnya dongengnya seperti apa?"_

"_Di sini dikatakan, kalau kita memberikan pada seorang laki-laki di hari Valentine sebuah cokelat, maka cinta kita akan berbalas dan mendapat balasan yang tulus, serta kuat!"_

"_Ah, itu sih biasa. Apanya yang menarik?"_

"_Chotto matte, aku belum selesai bicara. Ada satu syarat!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Itu adalah cokelat pertama yang kita berikan pada laki-laki di hari Valentine! Oleh karena itu, judul komik ini adalah __Shokora no Kiseki*!!__"_

**---- XxXxX ----**

Sedikit adonan cokelat menciprat dari mangkuk pengaduk. Jatuh dan membentuk titik-titik yang memenuhi dapur beserta lantainya. Sebuah jari yang lentik mencolek adonan cokelat itu.

"Ah, rasanya ada yang kurang...." ia mendesah gelisah.

Lalu matanya memutari sekeliling.

"Ulquiorra-kun, kau melihat majalah yang barusan kuletakkan di sini?" katanya menunjuk arah ke samping mangkuk pengaduknya.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di meja makan mengangkat majalah yang ada di hadapannya. "Ini?"

"Ah, kenapa kau mengambilnya? Aku belum selesai membuat cokelat ini! Bukannya tadi kau yang bersedia meminjamkan majalah ini padaku?"

Rambut oranye kecokelatan sang gadis pun melambai indah ketika ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Membuat mata _emerald _sang pemuda terhenti berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Kupinjam sebentar lagi ya, aku tidak bisa kalau tanpa resep...." katanya tertawa kecil, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Ng...." sang pemuda tak bereaksi banyak. Ia terpaksa merelakan bacaan menarik yang tadi ia baca untuk diambil kembali oleh gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mau membaca, di luar masih ada banyak majalah. Ambillah sendiri."

Orihime--sang gadis manis itu, kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya. Lantas meneliti satu persatu barisan kata-kata yang menyusun resep variasi dengan bahan dasar cokelat di majalah yang tampak didominasi oleh warna pink itu.

Dan ia tersenyum simpul ketika melirik pada kalender yang menggantung di dekat meja makan. Tanggal 13 Februari. Besok adalah momen yang begitu ditunggunya semenjak seminggu lalu.

"Aku harus bisa!" ucapnya. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan tangan dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi.

Diam-diam, Ulquiorra memperhatikannya. Menatap bisu pada Orihime yang tampak begitu bersemangat untuk hari esok.

Sayangnya, yang sedang dipersiapkan Orihime di sana, bukan untuknya.

Tapi kenapa ia malah datang ke rumah ini dan menyaksikan bagaimana senangnya Orihime untuk cokelat itu? Padahal denga melihatnya, berarti ia telah kalah telak dengan rivalnya, bukan?

**xxx**

Orihime manrik nampan dari dalam _microwave_.

Tapi Orihime--lagi-lagi memasang wajah kecewa. Cokelat di hadapannya tidak sesuai kriteria dan apa yang ia lihat di majalah.

"Gagal lagi...." ucapnya kecewa, memandang miris pada cokelat yang berwarna aneh--melampaui warna cokelat pada umumnya, dengan gradasi yang lebih gelap. Singkatnya, terlalu lama dimasukkan ke _microwave _itu.

Ulquiorra datang mendekatinya, lalu mematahkan cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya singkat.

Tapi pujian itu tak ditanggapi lebih oleh Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun pasti tidak menyukainya... Banyak wanita yang memberi cokelat padanya, aku ingin cuma milikku yang berkesan...."

Ulquiorra hanya berbalik, tak memberi jawaban apa-apa, dan kembali menekuri majalah di meja makan.

Orihime berniat membuang cokelat gagal itu.

"Ah, harus mengulang dari awal lagi...." ucapnya. Lalu membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan lagi bahan-bahan untuk melanjutkan tekadnya.

"Yosh! Tak apalah! Kurosaki-kun, tunggulah!" ucapnya, berubah mood menjadi ceria lagi.

Ulquiorra memandangnya, lagi. Dalam hatinya mengutuk, seandainya saja ia yang menerima cokelat itu. Rasa di lidah tak akan ia pentingkan. Rasa dari hatilah yang memberikan kesan untuk dikenang.

Sayangnya, Orihime tak mengerti itu, dan Ulquiorra merasa tak bisa meyakinkannya. Karena memang cokelat itu bukan untuknya.

**xxx**

"Ulquiorra-kun, semoga yang kali ini berhasil ya...." senyumnya pada Ulquiorra.

Orihime lalu duduk di depan Ulquiorra, melepas celemek yang telah kotor oleh berbagai bahan, tepung, cokelat, air hampir menyatu dan seolah-oleh menorehkan motif baru di kain dengan dasar warna kotak-kota merah itu.

"Apa yang kau baca, Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime menjulurkan lehernya untuk menengok apa yang menjadi bahan perhatian Ulquiorra.

Cerita misteri.

"Waah, khas sekali dengan kau, Ulquiorra-kun...." ucapnya, terkekeh.

"Ulquiorra-kun belum berubah...." batinnya.

Ulquiorra, yang ia kenal semenjak usia lima tahun, dengan rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter, membuat mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Tapi bagi Orihime, kedekatan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang berada dalam konteks yang biasa--tak lebih. Tak ada rasa lain yang medasari, walau katanya, jika perempuan dan laki-laki itu jika bersahabat dalam waktu yang lama, dengan kedekatan yang tak bisa digambarkan secara umum, akan timbul rasa yang mengubah status persahabatan itu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Orihime mengingat peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu. Ralat! Ingatannya keliru! Beberapa bulan lalu.

Dia dan Ulquiorra....

Bukan, Ulquiorra-lah yang menjadi objek utama. Laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta padanya....

Orihime terpaku. Memang beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan persahabatan mereka merenggang. Orihime menjauh, merasa kurang enak karena ia menolak pernyataan cinta itu.

Karena hatinya hanya ia simpan untuk Ichigo. Salah satu teman kecilnya juga, seseorang yang begitu ia kagumi entah sejak kapan.

Tapi perlahan hubungan persahabatan mereka kembali membaik, tanpa pernah menyinggung lagi soal pernyataan itu. Terkadang Orihime memang merasa agak aneh ketika berdekatan dengan Ulquiorra. Mungkin karena ia sadar, hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Rasa tak enak itu memang mengganggunya, tapi tak ia gubris demi Ulquiorra.

Setidaknya dengan tidak menjauhi Ulquiorra, tak membuat hait pemuda itu tambah sakit, bukan?

Deg!

Kristal abu-abu dan _emerald_ bertemu pandang. Orihime merasa...

... Ada sesuatu yang aneh lagi....

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadarkan diri kembali setelah melarutkan diri di kilasan masa lalu.

Eh...

Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa membiarkan Ulquiorra di sini, sementara dirinya dengan egois begitu menampakkan bahwa ia sangat senang membuat cokelat untuk orang lain di hadapan orang yang menyukainya.

Egois!

"Kau masih tetap ingin di sini, Ulquiorra-kun? Tak apa-apa?

"...."

"Ulquiorra-kun?

"... Aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh...."

Orihime tersadar. "Cokelatnya!!"

Kedua kalinya, gagal. Hanya karena kecerobohan dirinya yang lupa waktu....

**xxx**

Orihime tak menyerah. Ia mengaduk cokelat di mangkuk kacanya dengan cepat, tak sabar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang selanjutnya. Dan tentunya, tidak mengecewakan.

Ulquiorra kembali menghampirinya, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengambil tetesan cokelat itu.

"Manis."

"Benarkah? Apa rasanya pas, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Begitulah," Ulquiorra mencobanya lagi.

Orihime memandang gerak demi gerak yang dilakukan Ulquiorra ketika mencicipinya. Lembut dan penuh misteri, yang tak bisa dijabarkan karena ekspresinya yang tak pernah jauh dari kata datar dan misteri itu.

Lantas Ulquiorra menjulurkan jemarinya pada mulut Orihime, ingin membiarkan Orihime juga menyesap cokelat itu.

Sang gadis pun menuruti, mengecap sedikit adonan cokelat dari telunjuk Ulquiorra.

Waktu seakan menghentikan diri, membiarkan dua pasang kristal pengisi indra penglihatan saling bertukar rasa.

Sepertinya... Orihime merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi....

"Teruskanlah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Err... Ba-baik...." Orihime pun memalingkan diri dari Ulquiorra. Mengaduk lagi cokelat yang hampir rata dengan bahan lainnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun...." bisiknya pelan. Batinnya menggolak, dan kecepatan serta semangatnya untuk cokelat ini berkurang drastis. "Kenapa?"

Prangg!!!

Sukses! Orihime gagal untuk cokelat ini ketiga kalinya. Mangkuknya jatuh, pecah dan menyisakan hamburan cokelat yang tak terampuni lagi. Merusak lantai yang semula putih menjadi bernoda besar cokelat.

"Ah...." ucapnya. Berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Tiga kali gagal, apa maksudnya ini?

"Biar aku yang membereskannya...." tangan putih menjulur lagi dari arah belakangnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra memberi isyarat mata, agar Orihime menjauh dan membiarkan dirinya yang membereskan pecahan-pecahan itu.

Orihime menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ulquiorra... sangat baik....

"Sudah. Kalau kau masih mau berusaha, cobalah lagi," Ulquiorra menuangkan pecahan itu ke tempat sampah.

"Eh," Orihime baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, terima kasih."

Orihime, sekali lagi, memandang Ulquiorra. Ah, entah kenapa sejak tadi ia tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, tanganmu berdarah!" Orihime sedikit panik dan meraih tangan Ulquiorra. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil obat dulu!" Orihime pergi menjauh.

**xxx**

"Maaf ya, kau jadi repot gara-gara aku...." Orihime membalutkan perban di bagian bawah telapak tangan Ulquiorra.

"Hng...."

"Nah, sudah."

Ulquiorra mengangguk, isyarat terima kasih. "Kau masih ingin membuatnya?"

Orihime tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Kalau yang ini tetap gagal, aku akan menyerah dan membeli cokelat dari toko saja...."

Ah, ya, dari toko. Orihime tetap bertekad kuat untuk memberi cokelat Valentine pertamanya pada Ichigo, walau itu berarti harus membeli.

"Baik. Aku akan berusaha, untuk yang terakhir!!" Orihime berlari kecil lagi menuju dapurnya yang telah berubah berantakan. Mengusahakan sekali lagi untuk mencapai angan-angannya. Sebab ia mendengar dari dongeng yang diutarakan teman-temannya-- bersumber dari mitos-mitos cinta komik remaja-- kalau kita memberikan cokelat Valentine pertama pada seorang laki-laki, maka itu akan menimbulkan cinta yang tulus dan besar karena begitu membekas di hati.

Cih, dalam hati Ulquiorra. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak suka mendengar dongeng yang telah berkali-kali diucapkan Orihime itu. Tapi tak apalah. Membiarkan orang yang kita sayangi adalah sesuatu yang positif, bukan?

**xxx**

Orihime mengelap keringat yang menjalari kening hingga dagunya. Satu nampan _Chocolat Crème Chaume_ telah selesai. Dan terlihat tanpa cacat pada penampilan luarnya, berhasil.

Cokelat dengan cetakan batang itu berhiaskan krim vanilla yang dibentuk melintangi secara zig-zag. Krim vanilla itu hasil kreasinya sendiri, penambahan dari resep asli dari majalah. Mungkin jika dikira-kira panjang cokelat itu 20 sentimeter. Dan Orihime memberikan sedikit aksen bentuk hati pada salah satu sisinya, tentu dengan krim vanilla itu juga.

Dia memandang bangga hasil karyanya, sementara Ulquiorra memandang bisa dirinya. Kontras, mungkin?

Ah, Orihime tak sadar. Tepatnya mungkin belum sadar....

"Kau mau ke mana, Ulquiorra-kun? Pulang?"

"Ya. Terima kasih makanannya," Ulquiorra melirik sedikit pada mangkuk ramen yang telah tandas.

"Sama-sama. Eh, Ulquiorra-kun mau mencicipi? Ini sudah kubuat terpisah untuk kita makan," Orihime mencegahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hng? Tidak mau? Ayolah, dicoba sedikiiit saja...." bujuk gadis itu.

"Kalau aku memakannya hari ini, maka kau tidak bisa mewujudkan dongeng itu. Tidak bisa menumbuhkan cinta pada Kurosaki. Berikanlah cokelatmu yang pertama untuknya."

Dan Ulquiorra pun tidak terlihat lagi oleh sepasang kristal kelabu itu.

"Yah, dia pulang...." keluhan tak disengaja terlontar dari mulut gadis dengan rambut panjang itu.

Orihime memandang hampa pada cokelat itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya hasratnya hilang untuk menanti hari esok, dimana sesuatu yang berharga akan terjadi.

Padahal cokelatnya sudah terlihat bagus, sempurna. Apa yang kurang?

**xxx**

"Kurosaki-kun, terima cokelat dariku!"

"Dariku juga! Ini, terimalah!!"

Orihime mengintip dari balik pintu. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kotak yang berlapis kertas merah muda lembut.

"Harus bisa!" ucapnya dalam hati.

Terlihat pemuda berambut oranye di depan pintu gerbang itu kesusahan membawa batangan-batangan cokelat yang barusan diberikan padanya. Ia tahu tentang dongeng itu, dan dalam hatinya mengutuk komik dan pembuat dongeng gila itu. Dirinya yang direpotkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Orihime memantapkan diri, setelah melihat sekeliling, dimana tak ada orang-orang. Kebanyakan sudah pulang.

"E-err... Kurosaki-kun...." Orihime tak berani memandang Ichigo.

"Ya?" Ichigo menyinggungkan senyumnya yang termanis. "Ada apa, Inoue?"

Orihime masih menyembunyikan kotak itu di balik punggungnya.

"_Kalau aku memakannya hari ini, maka kau tidak bisa mewujudkan dongeng itu. Tidak bisa menumbuhkan cinta pada Kurosaki. Berikanlah cokelatmu yang pertama untuknya."_

_Prangg!!!_

"_Biar aku yang membereskannya...."_

"_Manis."_

"_Tidak buruk."_

"_Teruskanlah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."_

Seketika bayangan-bayangan yang tersisa dari hari kemarin membayang di kepala Orihime.

Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra.

Lagi-lagi, kenapa pemuda itu yang ada di kepalanya? Bukankah harusnya senyum Ichigo yang terbayang di benaknya?

Ini-itu yang ia lakukan kemarin bersama Ulquiorra kembali terbayang. Ketika ia menyesap cokelat dari telunjuk pemuda itu, ketika Ulquiorra menolongnya, ketika membalutkan perban di tangan Ulquiorra.

Semuanya beradu, dan selalu kembali pada satu nama dan satu rupa.

U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a.

"A-aku...."

"Ya? Katakan saja," Ichigo mempersilahkannya. Dan mengangkat dagu Orihime, agar tak lagi menunduk malu seperti tadi.

Orihime kembali terdiam. Ia jadi agak ragu dengan benda di balik punggungnya itu.

Apa ia akan benar-benar mewujudkan dongeng itu dengan Ichigo?

"_Kalau aku memakannya hari ini, maka kau tidak bisa mewujudkan dongeng itu. Tidak bisa menumbuhkan cinta pada Kurosaki. Berikanlah cokelatmu yang pertama untuknya."_

"Tidak... Ulquiorra...."

Ichigo menggerakan otot keningnya, menyebabkan kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu...." Orihime mundur beberapa langkah.

Orihime memejamkan mata. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, sebenarnya siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk mewujudkan dongeng itu?

"Katakan saja, Inoue."

"Ma-maaf, tidak jadi. Ja ne, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime berbalik, dan berlari menjauh, masuk ke lingkungan sekolah lagi.

Ichigo cuma bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Bingung.

**xxx**

"Pasti dia masih ada di sini!" Orihime terengah-engah ketika tiba di depan ruang perpustakaan.

Dan benar, seorang pemuda berwajah datar dan dingin sedang menekuri buku bersampul hitam di dalam perpustakaan.

"Ulquiorra-kun...."

"Sudah kau berikan pada Kurosaki?"

Orihime menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lantas menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak jadi memberikannya pada Kurosaki-kun...."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku...."

Ulquiorra menutup buku di hadapannya. Suasana jadi berubah serius.

"Sepertinya... Aku hampir saja membuat keputusan yang salah barusan...."

"...."

"A-aku... jadi tidak ingin memberikan ini pada Kurosaki-kun.... Karena...."

"Karena?"

Orihime tak langsung menjawab. Perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menyingkirkan rona kemerahan yang muncul tiba-tiba di pipinya.

"Karena... Aku selalu terpikirkan Ulquiorra-kun sejak kemarin. Mungkin sebaiknya cokelat ini kuberikan padamu... Terimalah ini, Ulquiorra-kun...."

Ulquiorra memandang cokelat itu, lalu beralih pada Orihime yang tak mau memberikan tatapannya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak perlu."

Orihime menatap tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf jika...."

Dan ia pun bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi tangan Ulquiorra yang kaku menahannya.

"Aku tidak butuh cokelat dan dongeng bodoh itu. Karena tanpa cokelat itu pun, aku sudah tulus padamu...." ia lalu sedikit memaksa tubuh Orihime untuk mendekat padanya. Megecupkan bibirnya tepat di bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Orihime tersenyum dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia telah menarik kesimpulan yang benar. Ulquiorra telah berhasil meluluhkannya dengan ketulusan yang tak putus semenjak awal.

**xxx**

Cokelat itu menjadi saksi bisu.

Tapi Orihime tak menyadari sesuatu. Memang ia tidak mewujudkan dongeng itu dengan memberikannya pada Ulquiorra. Akan tetapi, sebenarnya yang memberikan **resep** cokelat itu adalah Ulquiorra, dengan arti secara tak langsung, Ulquiorra-lah yang memberikan cokelat itu pada Orihime...

... Hingga Orihime akhirnya bisa membalas cintanya dengan tulus.

Keajaiban cokelat, berhasil didapatkan Ulquiorra.

**- compiuto -**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fuh, selesai satu hari, kumulai sore dan sekarang, pukul 21.12 WITA, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. :))

Idenya pasaran banget ya? Mana Valentine udah lewat lagi. Acara cokelat-cokelatannya sudah selesai. Dan batukku karena makan dua batang cokelat Valentine masih tersisa nih... ==a. Dan aku berusaha keras mencari idenya, soalnya kerasa mentok banget! Tapi, entah kenapa ini sangat cepat kuselesaikan daripada dua fic yang sedang kukerjakan sebelumnya. Pas bikin ini, aku kangen cokelat lagi... (HUAA!! Cinta cokelat!!! XDD *oke, ini lebay!*) dan kuputar lagu SNSD yang Chocolate Love itu, yang jadi iklan hape Chocolate (tau kaan...). Dan kemudian, papa datang dari rumah bibiku, bawa oleh-oleh dari coretkeluargacoret berupa wafer yang 'diperangkap' sama cokelat luar dalem, yang entah beli dimana dan kulihat cap halalnya kok dari Malaysia...

Huuaa... jadi beneran bernuansa cokelat! XDD (maaf ya, ga bermaksud macem-macem, ini cuma bentuk kegilaanku pada makanan berupa cokelat)

Oke, **mengenai dongengnya**, aku cuma ngarang doang. Dan lihat, Ichigo mengutukku! (apaan?)

Aku juga belum pernah ngebuktiinya. Aku belum pernah ngasi sebatang cokelat secara tulus dan disengaja sama cowok di Valentine. Cuma pas valentine kemaren, ada yang ngasi aku cokelat, dan si -piiip- minta tuh cokelat dariku. Ga elit banget daku....

Ah, suatu saat pengen ngebuktiin itu deh. Err... tapi itu kan cuma dongeng, aku yang ngarang lagi, ngaco abis. Tapi siapa tahu ada yang beneran terjadi, kan? It's a Miracle! (langsung muter lagu Super Junior: Miracle)

Ups, A/N-ku kebanyaka! Maklum, otakku penuh!! DX

Sankyu ya, udah baca. Akan lebih seneng hati saia jika anda meripyunya! XD

*bletak!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nol choum bon sungan a miracle (a miracle), I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop~**

***malah nyanyi....***

**Ripyunya?**


End file.
